Meine
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Requested by my friend, MafiaGeek1014 on dA. Gilbert is the son of a well put business man and has always gotten what he wants. So when he gets an interest in a little Canadian intern, he thinks he can win the little Intern's attention. PruCan Smut.


_At first, he thought he could have whatever he wanted in the world._

_All because his Father had money and connections._

_His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt._

_His Father ran a business company which made up of small companies in both Germany and America._

_They had connections with a massive Italian family-run business by the name of Vargas._

_His Father used to be the bodyguard of the Patriarch of the Vargas family and the two remained close._

_The current ones in line for the Vargas family were the Patriarch's three grandsons, the middle which had a good relationship with Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig._

_Gilbert was a bit of a strange man._

_He suffered from a disease which made his hair and skin very light._

_Whereas his eyes were blood red._

_This led to most of his father's workers to avoid him._

_They never said a word about him, because they could lose their job if he ever heard._

Today Gilbert was strolling down the hall, making sure the employees were doing their assigned jobs.

None looked up to greet him.

It was how it usually was.

Once he had reached the final row, seeing everyone was working or acting like they were working so that they didn't have to look at him, he turned to exit the area when a soft voice said,

_"Oh, G-Good Morning, Monsieur Beilschmidt."_

Gilbert froze up and turned his gaze on the room he stood in front of.

There was an employee sitting in front of a desk in the room though his eyes were now on Gilbert.

_The employee was a new addition to the company._

_He had short blond hair with a strand curled in front of his light violet eyes which were half-hidden behind a pair of glasses._

_The blond didn't seem to care about the stare of Gilbert's red eyes._

_A Senior employee named Arthur was wide eyed at the blond greeting Gilbert and smacking his own forehead repetitively._

"...Vhat vas zhat?" Gilbert asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uhm...G-good morning?" the blond repeated.

"Hmm...guten Morgen to you as vell. Und you are?" Gilbert replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Matthew Williams."

"Gut to know..." Gilbert said, walking away.

As he did, he could hear Arthur hissing out in an attempt to be quiet,

_"I thought I told you not to talk to him!"_

_"S-sorry...he just really looked like he needed to be greeted."_

_"Well because of you thinking 'he needed to be greeted' you might be bloody fired!"_

_"I don't think so Arthur...I think all he wants is just someone to give him attention."_

Gilbert blinked, wondering how the blond could read him so easily.

**_Several months past by pretty quickly._**

_Gilbert found that Matthew always seemed to greet him daily and would even go so far as to wander to his office to say good-bye for the night._

_Gilbert sighed, leaning down on his arm and groaning down at the folders on his sturdy oak wood desk._

_He'd admit, Matthew was very attractive._

_For several weeks, he had been fantasizing a lot about the friendly blond._

There came a knock on his door.

"Sir?"

Gilbert glanced up to see Matthew was at his door, wearing a loose jacket over his work suit.

Gilbert silently himself that thanked his desk hid his hips.

"AHEM- Ja?"

"I'm going home for the night. Have a good night."

Gilbert slammed his hands on his desk.

"Vait!"

"Uhm...y-yes?"

"You-..." Gilbert thought for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Uhm?"

"Your vork has been slipping. I zhink you should stay late to complete anyzhing." Gilbert quickly explained.

"Oh..." Matthew replied, removing his jacket.

Not realizing how much self restraint Gilbert was taking from getting up, dragging the blond into the room, and taking him right then and there.

"I'll start right away, Sir." Matthew said, giving a smile.

Gilbert control slipped slightly.

"...Und vhen you are done, bring what you have done back here so I can discuss zhis...further."

"Okay, sir." Matthew replied as he left to return to his desk.

Gilbert slammed his hands into his head.

He lost even a tiny bit of control and now Matthew would be sticking around a bit longer.

Gilbert was now a goner.

If Matthew were to come over to his desk, his self control would be gone.

Gilbert blinked.

_Why did he care so much though?_

_Sure Matthew wasn't very tough...hell he didn't even seem upset about staying late._

_Gilbert could have whatever he wanted in the world without complications...couldn't he?_

* * *

As expected, Matthew did return a bit later, carrying a small stack of papers.

Matthew was confused as to why the originally bright room was suddenly so dark.

At first, he thought Gilbert had left for the night.

"Sir?" he called.

"...ja?" came the reply.

Matthew sighed with relief.

"Do you want me put this on the desk, Sir?" he called, searching back and forth in the darkness.

"Ja...close the door as you come in."

Matthew was a bit put-off, wondering why Gilbert had the room so dark.

Matthew managed to find his way to the desk and set the papers down.

"Uhm...Sir?" Matthew called.

"Hmm?" came Gilbert's answer from somewhere to Matthew's left.

"Wh- What are we discussing?" Matthew asked, leaning down to stare down at the papers.

Matthew froze up as arms wrapped around his small waist.

He silently thanked for the darkness as he felt a hard, foreign object grinding into his ass, causing his face to turn red.

"S-Sir?" He asked, trying to turn his head.

"I vill ask you vne zhing...do you find me attractive?" came a lusty whisper in his ear.

Matthew shivered and bit his lip.

"Vell?" Gilbert whispered, grinding a bit more.

Matthew squeaked slightly, eyes now wide.

"Uh-Uhm...S-sir? Pl-please let me g-"

"Stop with the 'Sir'." Gilbert growled into his ear. "You know my name...now say it."

"G-Giilbeerrtt~" Matthew moaned without realizing.

His eyes widened, realizing how loud he had just been.

Gilbert smirked as he flipped Matthew around to face him.

Matthew didn't have time to react as Gilbert's lips crashed down on his.

"Mpff- hmm...mmm~" Matthew groaned through the kiss.

Gilbert smirked, feeling the blond grinding against his hard-on.

"Hmm? Vhat's zhat? Vhat does zhe little vogel vant?" Gilbert whispered on Matthew's lips.

Matthew shivered, feeling Gilbert unhooking his belt and pushing his pants down to his ankles.

"I-...I want y-you..."

"Gut..."

Matthew found himself being shoved down, chest first onto the desk.

His boxers joining his pants.

His shirt being thrown onto the floor as well.

He shivered.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Matthew asked as he tried to look over his shoulder.

His eyes shot up as he felt a finger wiggling into his entrance.

He groaned, not used to the odd feeling.

He buried his face into his arms.

Over time, he loosened up and hummed enjoying the strange feeling.

He let out a moan as another finger slid into him and the two scissored, widening him up.

He now understood why Gilbert was doing this.

He was preparing Matthew so it wouldn't hurt as much.

He whined upon a third joining.

"It hurts!" he yelped.

Gilbert leaned down, placing a kiss on Matthew's bare neck.

"Shhh...A little bit more..."

Matthew felt the fingers digging deeper into his body and curl, leaving him in a panting mess.

He let out a pleasure-filled moan once a certain bundle of nerves was touched.

"Ahh~!"

Gilbert smirked as he leaned down to Matthew's ear and pulled his fingers out.

_"Show time, Liebe~"_

Matthew was pushed down into the desk and could feel something nudging at his prepped entrance.

"Ahh~ W-wait-!" he tried to say as Gilbert thrust into him.

Matthew let out a scream as he was stretched more than expected.

Gilbert bit back a moan.

He didn't think that Matthew would be so tight.

Then a thought crossed his mind.

He stopped moving for a second, leaning down to Matthew's ear.

"You're a virgin...aren't you?"

Matthew nodded his head.

"Scheiße...I'm sorry if I vas too rough on you."

"Its fine...please just...t-take me..."

Gilbert smirked.

"As you vish, meine Vögelchen~"

Matthew breathed in deeply as Gilbert pulled out slowly.

Then he thrust back in quickly, resulting in a moan by Matthew when his prostate was struck dead on.

Gilbert repeated the motion before increasing his speed.

He hooked one arm around Matthew's leg and yanked up.

Placing the leg on his shoulder, it now provided him with a much, better position.

Matthew's remaining leg eventually gave out and he flopped, back first onto the desk.

_He was a sweat covered, panting mess._

He stared up at Gilbert through the darkness, seeing those red eyes staring down at him.

He groaned as Gilbert continued to pound into him.

Matthew clung to Gilbert with all his limbs, crying out when his prostate was struck continuously.

Gilbert lifted Matthew's head to him with a free hand.

Matthew shivered upon seeing how those lust filled eyes stared down at him with want.

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut upon feeling a very familiar pressure building in his stomach.

_"Pl-please..." _Matthew begged.

"Hmm?" Gilbert asked, giving him a smirk.

_"P-please!"_ Matthew begged louder._  
_

"Please what, liebe? Vhat do you vant?"

"I want- ah~! I want t-to come!" Matthew screamed, as he clung tightly to Gilbert.

"Wish granted~" Gilbert purred into his ear as a sneaky hand wrapped around Matthew begging cock and stroked it to Gilbert's frantic thrusts.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna..." Matthew's mouth opened in a silent scream as white streams of cum exploded from his cock and splattered all over his chest.

Matthew sank backwards, the back of his head now on the hard desk as he rode out his orgasm.

He could feel Gilbert thrusting into him several more times before something warm filled his insides.

"Ahh..fuck..." Gilbert gasped out as he came inside of Matthew.

He sagged down onto the blond, exhausted and out of breath.

_The stared at each other for several moments before Matthew leaned up and kissed at Gilbert's lips._

_Gilbert stared down at him and smiled._

_Matthew had wanted him back and even though he had gotten what he wanted, Gilbert didn't want to give up this blond so easily._

_He tightly gripped the blond's hand._

_Matthew stared up at him with questioning violet eyes._

_"Meine..."_

_"Oui...I-..I'm yours..."_


End file.
